


Resistance

by Simulationormore



Category: SIMULACRA (Kaigan Games OÜ Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Team Up, crossover?, might mention pipe dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simulationormore/pseuds/Simulationormore
Summary: Maya's death showed her friends that they weren't safe. One of them must have taken the deal and she had been sacrificed for it. To the Rippleman. But who was the one responsible for her death? How could they trust each other if they didn't know who took the deal?And who is the girl on Maya's phone who claims to have some experience with the so called Simulacrums?
Relationships: Anna & Greg, Anna & Taylor, Anna/Ashley, Maya & Arya, Maya & Mina, Maya & Rex, past Anna/Greg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Resistance

They all stared at the body, trembling in fear and trying to understand what had just happened in front of them. Their friend seemed like she had a panic attack and started staring into a certain point in the air like there was something they didn't see. Then she had just fallen to the ground like a lifeless puppet whose strings got cut off.

Maya didn't move anymore. Her body was just lying on the ground, completely motionless. There was no make-up on her face. She clearly hadn't viewed it as important anymore. Not when she feared for her life. The dark rings under her eyes were clearly visible.

It could have seemed like she was just sleeping if it weren't for the horrific deep cuts that covered her entire face. Rex, Mina and Arya didn't know where they came from. The cuts had just randomly appeared out of nowhere as their friend had fallen to the ground. It almost looked like someone had attempted a surgery on her but failed. It was quite sickening.

Mina slowly kneeled beside Maya. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. What had... what had just happened?

Arya moved across the room to kneel beside her. "Oh my god! Oh my god, Maya! Is she breathing?" Rex put his hands on her shoulder to comfort her, but Arya pushed him away immediately. She didn't need him comforting her. Who did he think he was?

"No. Don't. Don't!" Rex rasped as Mina had started examining Maya's body.

 _"Mina check her pulse!"_ Arya cried, breathing heavily. Maybe she wasn't dead yet... Maybe they could...

"Just... just..." Rex chocked on the words.

Mina looked at them and slowly shook her head. "W-we need to call the cops!" She sobbed.

Arya glanced at Rex. He had stopped staring at Maya's corpse. He looked like he was sick from just seeing her disfigured face. He was the guy in the group, so he probably thought he needed to figure out how to get out of this situation... If the cops were called he would end up in prison and he knew it. This looked like murder! He couldn't be here after everything that had happened.

"And tell them _what_ happened? Maya was... torn out by some... e-evil... monster... thing... demon... I don't know!" Arya stood up and wiped away her tears. She needed to be strong. She _was_ strong. She wouldn't let the others see how confused and terrified she was. If they were caught here it would end all of their carriers. None of them could risk that.

"This is like... uh... gas leak... It's a gas leak, yeah!" Rex stammered, trying to come up with a rational explanation for her death. Arya glared at him. Did he really think his stupidity would make things better?

"Rex! J-j-just s-stop, okay?! This is bad enough as it is, so just _shut up, Rex! Shut up!_ " Arya yelled. Her heart was beating so fast she feared she might get a heart attack.

A small whimper from behind them interrupted their fight. Arya and Rex turned around and looked at Mina. "What do we do now?" she asked. Her make-up was all over her face from her tears and her constant tries to wipe away her tears.

Rex and Arya were silent for a few seconds before the she took the lead again. "Okay, we can't stay here and... and... and not do anything, okay. We have to just figure..." Arya stopped and looked at the others. It was clear they weren't thinking clearly just like she was. But she couldn't show them. "...figure this out and just... keep calm and... yes..."

"Yeah, yeah, we... we... we gotta run! We have to run! We have to get one-way tickets! We have to get out of here!" Rex replied. It was obvious he was trying not to freak out.

Arya stared at him in disbelief. "What...?! No, what's wrong with you?! We've got to figure this out, okay? Okay, somehow we have to figure this out!" she yelled. Why wasn't he listening to her? Why did he have to ramble?

"Maya was telling the truth..." Mina said with a quiet voice.

"Oh my god..." Arya muttered, hoping the others wouldn't hear her. "Oh my god..." She raised her voice again. "We have to just calm down and work this out together-" Why was she just repeating herself? She needed to think. Find an explanation. She-

"She was right!" Mina sobbed. _"She_ _was right, it's not gonna stop!_ And that means... that means... that one of us..." She stopped and looked at the others as tears were rolling down her cheeks again. "One of us... made the deal."

Arya stared at her. She was right. One of them... one of them had betrayed Maya. One of them was the reason she had died. One of them had sacrificed the only person that we there for them. But who?

"We... We can deal with this later! Her phone... Maya has information about us wanting to meet up here on her phone!"

"Why... why is that important?" Mina asked.

"Because the cops will look through her stuff! And if they find out we were here..."

"But we can just take it with us!" Rex suggested.

 _"Are you fucking insane?!"_ Arya screamed. "They will know she's an influencer. If they find out her phone's missing they will know someone took it! We'll just delete it."

She kneed next to Maya's corpse. She had put her phone in her pocket. So she would just need to-

Her whole body was shaking. Was she really going to do this? Take the phone of a dead friend and erase important info for the police?

But she couldn't go back to her parents...

She took a deep breath and slowly pulled out Maya's phone. She would just delete their conversation. Nothing more and nothing less. It turned on without any problems. She was quite surprised when there wasn't even a pin code to type in. Her hands were shaking as she opened Chats.

"You done yet?" Rex asked. She turned to sell at him but jumped when his and Mina's faces were inches away. She hadn't noticed they were peeking over her shoulder.

"N-no... But I'm working on it."

She scrolled down the people Maya had messaged. "Shit, she talked about TRM with two other people as well..."

"Then delete these ones, too!" Mina screamed. "We can't risk anything!"

"I know that! You don't need to tell me!"

Arya was surprised how quickly she could delete them. She checked twice if they were actually gone before she sighed and looked at the other two. "It's done. There's no way the cops will find this."

Rex nodded. "Yeah, they're idiots when it comes to technology. We can-"

They were interrupted, when the phone suddenly vibrated. "What the-" Arya muttered.

**So it was useless after all**

"A-a new message?" Mina asked quietly. "Who...?"

"Don't be such chickens, girls! Maya knows other people than just us. Hmm. That's just a number. Probably one of her stalkers..."

Before Arya or Mina could stop him, he clicked on the message. Together they read the prior chat history.

**Hi Maya**

**Uh..**

**Do I know you?**

**If you are just another**  
**guy who wants to date**  
**me, no thanks**

**Look, I want to help you**

**I know what you are**  
**going through**

**I know you came in**  
**contact with the**  
**rippleman**

**That he will kill**  
**you**

**Who are you???**

**My name is Anna**

**Please, you need to**  
**listen to me**

**I know how to defeat**  
**it**

**You are dealing with**  
**a simulacra**

**I can help you**

**I already know how**

**My friends and I will**  
**defeat it**

**I don't need help**  
**from a stranger**

_New notifications_

**So it was useless after all**

**She's dead**

**You are her friends,**  
**right?**

"What the hell?!" Rex yelled. "What... what is this? How does this 'Anna' person...?!"

"Is she maybe a ghost possessing Maya's phone?"

_"Be quiet!"_ Arya hissed. These two weren't helping at all. She needed to think. This person... they seemed to know stuff.

She began typing:

**What do you want?**

**To help you**

**You are in a bad**  
**situation**

**I can help you**

**Why should we trust**  
**you?**

**I'm the only person**  
**who can help you**

**We can help ourselves**  
**just fine**

**So you want another**  
**one of you three to**  
**die?**

**I KNOW what we are**  
**dealing with**

**You will just point**  
**at each other**

**I know how to**  
**stop the rippleman**

"M-maybe we should listen to her?" Mina muttered.

"A random stranger on the internet? Mina, have you never heard stories? Are you really that naive?" Rex asked.

"We will listen to Anna," Arya sighed. "This is the best we've got."

**What do you suggest?**

**Meet me at 3 PM**  
**tomorrow in**  
**Springwood**

**In the pizzeria**  
**Donatello**

"Oh, I know that one!" Mina said. "It's quite lovely there. But also very unhealthy..."

"Shut up!"

**See ya tomorrow**

"I hope this was the right choice..." Rex murmured. "Or else we'll all die."

"Did we have any other choice?" Mina asked quietly.


End file.
